The New Girl Part 1?
by MollysPervyWorld2
Summary: *NOT REALLY BLEACH, NEEDED SOMEWHERE TO PUT THIS* New girl, Yuri, Hot. Enough said, okay?


Risa and I walked into our quiet little town slowly, as our market tray trailed behind us and our dog. The town was abnormally busy today as we walked in and looked around. Tourists have came yet again I thought. Quickly I glanced at Risa and she nodded, knowing immeditly what I thought. We kept walking and stepped past everyone and anyone who tried selling things to us or asking us about our town. For such a small town we were infact a popular one.

"Theres a new girl" Risa bought up as we neared our destination.  
"You dont say?" I said and smiled at her politely.  
"Yeah seniorita, new girl.. said that most of the guys here havent gotten her in bed yet"  
"Well most of the guys here are worn out by now"  
"Hey! Elliot is not!"  
"He isin't trying though" I remarked.

I trudged up the steps setting our merchendise down and unlocked the door. Dragging them in was easy, putting them away was so hard so instead I turned around gripping my change of clothes, then going in and getting changed. Shortly I returned out and walked to the front door opening it and locking the door. I wore tight jeans and a white shirt with loose sleeves and cuts on the sides and across the top of my breast. Risa still leaned against the wall by the door smoking a ciggaratte. Risa had long dark blue hair that went down to her ass, and medium side breast. She wore short skirt and a white tanktop as always and stood up putting the ciggarrate out.

Risa pointed to the bar across from the building, "Thats the new girl." I looked over to see a girl sitting down at a table with a mug of something heavy I persumed. She had breast that popped out of a black leather tank top and a mini black skirt. She wore a choak collar and had long black hair. I was going to talk to her, you could count on that. Slowly and lazily I stood straight, fixing my strappless tight white and black shirt and fixing my baby blue and dark blue skirt. I reached for my dark brown hair and took it out of its pony tail letting it hang to just below my breast and embraced myself.

The bar smelt heavy with smoke, beer and cheap perfume. The bustling and dancing that was also going on made it hard to move through the room until I caught sight of the girl again and grinned as I walked over and sat down. She looked up at me without even a hint of care to who I was. It annoyed me yet oddly turned me on even more. As she sat there she said nothing with a expression that was some what seemed like she was waiting for me to get up and walk away or start trouble.

"Hi, you must be new here" I say trying to keep the flirt out of my voice.  
"Yeah" she replied, in a bored fashion.  
"I'm Molly, Molly Garcia"  
"Shadow"  
"I heard about the guys and I appologize on their behalf.."  
"Mhm"  
"So whats the deal though, if i can ask. Are you lesbian?"  
"Nope..."  
"Not your types?"  
"Im Bisexual and no, not really."  
"I see, same."

No longer able to stop myself from flirting, I reached out and twirled her hair in my finger. Her purple eyes fixed on me in a way that was almost challanging my actions. I stared into her purple eyes knowing mine were dancing with lust as I twirled her hair. A grin swept across my face as she slowly understood, and got up. She slid onto my lap slowly, and pushed my hair out of my face. Her head, slowly tilting to the left she moved in closer and I rested my hands on her back, rubbing up and down slowly as her tounge entered my mouth. Her tounge grasped onto my tounge and lightly yanked it into her mouth as she rubbed it all along, and my hands slid down to her ass lightly gripping it. The kiss continued, slow and sweet as we circled in each others mouth and slowly I pulled away. "Lets go to my place.." I told her. She nodded and we both stood up and walked out, and started to walk to my house with me holding her hand so I wouldnt loose her in the crowd.

We got to my house as I unlocked the door, hoping Risa was sound asleep. We went into my room and I shut the door as Shadow took a seat on my bed. She had a seductive and welcomening grin on as I walked towards her. I sat down by her and started to stroke her cheek. Slowly I moved in, kissing her lips lightly and cupping her face with my hand. Shadow pulled herself on my lap and smiled. Slowly I lift her shirt running my hand along her stomach, and finally taking her shirt off. Shadow moved my hair out of the way as she traced her lips along my jawline and then started to kiss my neck. Her hands rested on the sides of my shirt and she stopped kissing my neck for a second as she took off my shirt. Slowly I started to kiss her breast, tracing my lips along her bra and she grinned. She ran her fingers through my hair and smiled, throwing me onto the bed so I was laying down and climbed ontop.

Shadow grinned as she unzipped my jeans, and slowly slid them off. She reached over and slipped out of her skirt and ran her fingers along my breast. She unhooked my bra, and pulled it off roughly winking. My breast spilled out of my bra and she grinned. Her bra looked tight so I reached up and pulled it off, her breast spilling out aswell. She looked relieved that the bra was finally off. I reached up and traced my hand along the outter edges of her breast and slowly slid my finger inbetween them. She grinned and slid off her panties. Her pussy was a light pink and shaven, her wetness dripping over my legs and onto my panties, which were already soaked.

Shadow's hands traced up and down my sides and slowly, she finally slid off my panties. A light pink spread across my face, and hers. We stared at each other, and then she slowly moved herself backward and fowards. Grinding her pussy against mind, slowly and softly they rubbed against each other both of us soaked and I felt her slide her finger in her pussy. I couldn't take it so I reached to help, but she pushed my hands away. Her moan slowly filled the room as she moved her finger in and out of her wet soft pink pussy. She put a second finger in slowly spreading her pussy open and letting it close. and sliding a third in finger moving it in and out, moaning. She grinned at seeing me struggle and slowly leaned down, kissing my lips her pussy and fingers touching my pussy. I whine helplessly and wantingly.

Suddenly, she stood up on the bed and moved towards my face, sitting her wet pussy on my face. She grinned and my eyes closed slightly, as my tounge went out in reaction. Slowly my tounge entered into her wet pussy and moved around,pushing it open and shoving it in deeper rubbing against her soft inside pussy. Juices dripped everywhere and i pushed my face more into her pussy. She let out a shy moan and bit her lip. I grinned and kept licking, pushing my tounge in deeper and twirling it around in her pussy swirling it, and finding her G-spot. Slowly I moved my tounge over it, feeling her flinch and moan. My grin grew wider and I started to lick it harder, pressing my tounge against her G-spot hard so she pushed herself up a little and kept licking it. My tounge moved back and forth, pushing against it as she let out a moan.

As I licked her pussy, not paying attention to anything but that, the door flew open. Risa stood in the door way, her eyes going wide at what she saw. "M-molly?" She shouted. Shadow looked up and grinned, "Whos this?" she asked. I lightly took shadow off my face, sitting her on my lap and sitting up.

"Hi Risa!" I say with a smile.  
"Whats going on?" Risa asked.  
"Umm.. nothing!"  
"Nothing.. really?"  
"Yes really..."  
"Can you continue fucking me?" Shadow asked.  
"Theres my answer.." Risa said.  
Shadow grinned, "You can join."

Risa turned a deep red at that remark. "J-join?" she asked. I relized this was the first time I saw Risa blush or even get close to shy. She closed her legs, tight together and I knew what that meant. She was wet, and I grinned. Slowly I pushed mine and Shadows breast together, rubbing them in circles together. "Risa, come here" I said in a commanding voice. Risa walked over obediently as I kept rubbing mine and Shadows breast together. "Kiss her.." I told Risa. Risa's face turned redder.

"No.." she said, blushing.  
"Excuse me.. yes.."  
"No.." she said, clearing her throat blushing.  
"Yes, Risa before something happens.."  
"No.."

I reached out, grabbing her arm lightly pulling Shadow by me. I pulled Risa over my lap so she was laying down, and lifted her skirt. I rubbed her ass lightly, relizing she wore no panties, and spank her hard. Risa whined in pain and pleasure. Shadow smiled, "She has a nice ass" she remarked, rubbing her ass. I nodded in agreement and Shadow leaned down, kissing her ass. Risa struggled, "N-nooo.." she blushed. Shadow smirked, kissing it again and slowly spread her ass cheeks. Shadow ran her tounge along the inside of her ass. Risa blushed deeper, "N-no please, I just showered" she whined. Shadow grinned, "No wonder why you taste good.." she laughed. Slowly she slid her tounge inbetween her ass cheeks and moves her tounge around in her ass. Risa moaned, faintly trying to hold it back and whined a little. Shadow licked deeper and I leaned close to Risas ear. "Moan her name" I whispered in her ear and Risa shook her head blushing. Shadow licked deeper, pushing her face in and swirling her tounge around in Risa's ass. Risa moaned lightly, "Do it Risa.." I repeated and she blushed again. She shook her head more viger as Shadow licked even deeper. "Do it.. just moan.. and put her name in it.. Shadow.. it isn't that hard" I whispered. She shook her head again as Shadow licked again, and then she could no longer hold it. "Shadow!" She moaned loudly closing her eyes, enjoying it finally.

I grinned and lifted Shadow up, sitting her pussy back on my face as she licked Risa's ass, leaving Risa moaning and helplessly pleased. I found Shadow's G-spot again with ease, and started licking it, hard and fast. Her body moving with it as she licked inside of Risa's ass. All the sudden Shadow let out a moan, and buried her face into Risa's ass as her pussy juices flowed into my mouth with ease. Risa moaned at how deep Shadow's tongue went, her pussy juices dripping onto the bed as she moaned, letting it fill the room.

I got up and reached under my bed, pulling out a box. I opened the box and took out a strap-on, hooking it onto me. Shadow smiled at the sight, drooling practically. I grinned and she pulled me onto the bed, and pushed me down. She climbed out and spread her pussy open sliding the strap-on inside of her. She slowly started to ride me, moving her hips back and forther. Her pussy was dripping down the strap-on from how wet it was. Slowly she started to riding me, moving back and forth fucking me. She pulled Risa to her, wrapping Risa's legs around her and licking her pussy. I sat up as shadow rode me and started sucking on Shadow's breast. Pushing her nipple in my breast and rubbing my tongue against it hard, sucking on it and pulling it in my house. I nibbled on it slowly, sucking on it hard as she rode faster and licked Risa's pussy deeper. I moaned as I felt Shadow, slam it into her wet pussy and moaned as she came all over my strap-on, finally cumming myself. Risa let out the loudest moan, cumming all in Shadows mouth as Shadow swallowed it all down, smiling.

Slowly I pulled out of Shadow, laying her down. I got another strap-on handing it to Shadow, and nodding. She knew what I was thinking. I pulled risa to me and slid my strap-on into her ass. Shadow slid he strap-on into Risa's pussy. Slowly, me and Shadow went in and out of Risa moving our hips in motion to the other. Risa's head went back as she moaned, and Shadow kissed her neck slowly and I ran my hands up and down her hips. Shadow slowly started moving in and out of her faster, slamming it deep into her wet pussy. Risa moaned, gripping onto the sheets. Risa's eyes widened as me and Shadow increased in speed going in and out of her tight little ass and pussy. Suddenly, Risa moaned loudly cumming all over. I grinned and Risa breathed heavily, then passed out. I slid out of her and laid her down on the bed.

Shadow looked at me, "Are we done?" she asked. I grinned and grabbed her too me. I turned her around and put her on all 4's and she smiled brightly. Slowly I slid the strap-on in her ass and moved it in and out of her, feeling around. Shadow was tight in the ass as I moved it in and out. She moaned loudly and closed her eyes. I pushed it in deeper, slowly fucking her faster as she moaned. I held her ass cheeks open with one hand, fucking her ass deeper and I slapped her ass with my other hand. She moaned as I fucked her harder, pulling the strap-on out and slamming it back in her ass. I slowly slid it out then shoved it in her pussy and her eyes widened, moaning at the feeling. I rammed it in and out of her and smiled at her moaning. Her pussy was wet and tight and was dripping as I shoved the strap-on in and out of her. She moaned louder and pulled it out. I looked at her, confused and she got on her knees.

A smile slipped across my face as I realized what she was going to do. I laid down on the bed making sure not to disrupt Risa as she slept. I grabbed Shadow and pulled around, putting the strap-on she had on, in my mouth. I moved the strap-on in and out of my mouth, and ran my tongue up and down pulling it in deeper. I slid it in deeper as I felt Shadow do the same and sucked on it, I closed my eyes and pushed it in deeper and started fingering her asshole. I pushed the strap-on into my mouth until I was finally deep throating it, and sucked on it harder. I ran my tongue up and down it, slowly finishing as we both started leaking out pussy fluids. Shadow smiled dazzled and I laid her down again, sliding the strap-on in between her breast. I reached down, grabbing both and pushing them together on the strap-on and moving it back and forth in between her breast and I lightly pinched her nipples. She unleashed a moan and closed her eyes and I moved faster, finally my pussy juices leaking over her breast and tummy. I took off both our strap-on's. Then I buried my face in Shadow's big breast, listening to her heavy breathing slowly stop, and realizing she had fallen asleep. Slowly I fell asleep to, holding her by the waist.


End file.
